


Daddy’s boy

by Slytherc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Anal Sex, Begging, Cock Slut, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mention of Exhibitionism, Oral Sex, Riding, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Slight degradation talk, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherc/pseuds/Slytherc
Summary: ⚣ Remus x SiriusLove isn't always so innocent. Sometimes, it's magical, and it involves your teacher.- A smutty one shot to quench your thirst.- smut without plot
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Daddy’s boy

**[ DADDY's BOY]**

Immediately after various dishes had completely covered the long tables of the Great Hall, utensils began to clatter on the silverware. Between hungry bites, everyone, including the Gryffindors began to chat about their busy day and every magical thing they had done. However, Sirius Black could hardly focus on his friend's words, his attention preoccupied by the foreign object prodding parts of himself no one would dare think of. No one except, of course, the man to whom every inch of his body belonged. He shifted to find a more comfortable seating position but immediately regretted it as a spasm of pleasure quickly coursed through his veins. The sensation was almost enough to have him sent over the edge, but he was taught control and managed to remain neutral. If his small reaction had gone unnoticed by his classmates, it surely hadn't when it came to the person responsible for it. From the high table, he could already feel professor Lupin's eyes burning through him, devouring him. Once again, Sirius made a foolish choice when he decided to glance over and stare back at those hungry eyes. The sight of his professor's ruff and manly features would normally have him squirming if it wasn't for the toy restraining his movements. Sirius inhaled shakily when he noticed Lupin's hand ever so slightly grab the wand he had set aside. He simply watched as the man's lips moved and his wrist made a discreet flicking motion. Despite knowing what was coming, Sirius couldn't hold back the loud gasp and the deep moan that slipped past his lips when his insides began to vibrate. It felt so good, too good. All he wanted to do was to touch himself, but he could only do his best to seem unbothered. Though, this time, his friends had clearly heard him and it wasn't long before they asked about his well-being. He wanted to reply, but how could he tell them there was a vulgar toy buried deep inside of him? A toy put there by their dear Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. How could he tell them he was feeling so much pleasure at the moment he could barely think straight? He absolutely could not and he knew he would not be able to give a coherent answer. Therefore, before his worried friends could pry anything out of him, he stood up and hastily left the Great Hall. Despite his dazed state, he could still feel his daddy's eyes on him, and he knew the man was far from impressed.

-

Waiting had never felt so excruciating for Sirius as he kneeled on the cold floor of Lupin's office, facing the door with his legs spread open. The toy was still inside him, making his insides throb from the constant vibrations. He could feel the hot and sticky lubricant running down the inside of his thighs, soiling the floor just like it had soiled his underwear and pants. His cock was now hard and aching, desperate for the slightest touch. He knew dinner had ended a while ago, but his teacher had yet to show up. The position and place he was in was quite compromising. If anyone were to enter and see him, he did not know what he would do. Somehow, the thought of being exposed to the eyes of a stranger only aroused him more. Coincidentally, at that moment, the door opened, and his heartbeat quickened. Remus Lupin silently came in, his dominance easily palpable and his face unreadable. The man closed the door before he looked down at him. The air was heavy with lust as Remus crouched down to Sirius's eye level. They both stared at each other for long seconds, the only sound shared between them being Sirius's panting. Then, Remus finally moved. Ever so slowly, he lifted his finger to graze the body nicely laid out before him, bottom to top. He started at the tip of Sirius's cock and pressed in the slit, coating his finger with his precum. The teen's leaking member twitched at the long-awaited touch, and Sirius had to bite his lips to make sure he made no sounds, yet. Then, Remus made his way up, leaving a wet trail and tingles on Sirius's skin. When he reached the young man's pink and protruding nipples, he circled them a few times, eliciting a shuddered breath from his boy. Finally, when he reached Sirius's lips, he pulled down the bottom one. Knowing exactly what to do, the teen opened his mouth and darted out his tongue. As soon as the salty finger landed on his wet muscle, Sirius let out a deep moan of satisfaction. He swirled his tongue around the thick and rough finger and sucked even harder when the sound of a groan reached his ears. "You've been a bad boy tonight," Remus whispered hoarsely. Sirius, who was now holding his daddy's hand and licking the side of his finger, looked up towards the man and hummed as a response. He knew well enough what he had done wrong and was prepared for whatever would come. "Is your new toy still inside you boy?" the man inquired. "Yes daddy, right here," Sirius replied as he placed his hand on his lower belly. "Do you like it?" Remus asked as he began to rub up and down his boy's shaft with his free hand. "Wait! Haaah- fucck daddy n-no," Sirius involuntarily slurred out, letting go of his daddy's hand which was now coated in saliva to grab the one on his dick. The pleasure of his cock being stroked after so much stimulation felt almost unbearable. "No? You don't like it?" Remus asked, stopping his movements at once. "What? No! Yes! I like it," Sirius assured quickly. Remus hummed approvingly before he ordered, "alright then, turn over baby, show me your hole." Immediately, Sirius placed himself on all fours, his butt displayed for his daddy to play with. "Arch your back, I know you can do better than this," Remus said before placing his big calloused hand on Sirius's back and applying pressure. The boy yelped when the tip of the toy hit new parts of his insides. "That's it, good boy. Look at you, all slick and pretty for me." Remus cooed as he spread around the lube leaking out of Sirius's hole. "Such a dirty little whore, but you couldn't even get through dinner without making a fuss," Remus stated before inserting two digits at once in Sirius, right beside the toy to scissor him. "Too good, it was too good, I couldn't, I couldn't..." Sirius mumbled between ragged breaths, the pleasure clouding his mind. "Naughty boy, we've barely done anything and you already can't talk properly. Again," Remus ordered. "It felt too good, I couldn't- mmmh fuck daddy, please!" Sirius yelled out as he felt his teacher's fingers begin to pull in and out, stretching his entrance repeatedly. "Again," Remus commanded. Sirius was helpless, drowning in pleasure and unable to think straight but he complied, "It felt too g-good, being around p-people whilst my toy filled me up and vibrated, felt so good I couldn't take it anymore." Remus added another finger, "You couldn't take it? But you're doing just fine right now aren't you baby boy?" Sirius only moaned in reply. "I think you were scared, scared your precious little friends would find out about how naughty you are." "No, no," Sirius panted as his body trembled. He was going crazy, his daddy's fingers were stretching him so good, he wanted more, but knew he was in no position to make requests. "Is that so? Well, it doesn't matter. I'm sure they know already by how sinfully you moaned for them." Remus said tranquilly as he curled up his fingers, grazing Sirius's prostate on and on. "Nghaaaaah-haah I'm sorry! I'm sorry daddy! I didn't mean to! I promise! I only moan for you, just for you daddy! Just, please!" Sirius cried out. "Please what baby? Good boys speak properly." Remus asked as he fastened his pace. "Fuck me! Please daddy fuck me! Yeah? Pleaseee!" Sirius begged. He was so desperate his entrance kept clenching and unclenching around Remus's fingers unconsciously. "Thank you for begging love, but bad boys do not get what they want." Remus concluded as he picked up Sirius from the ground. The boy immediately wrapped his legs around his lover's waist. He held back his whine and tried again, "But daddy, you're har- ahhh!" He was cut off when the toy he had grown accustomed to was suddenly pulled out of him and carelessly thrown on the floor. He felt so empty, it only worsen his needs. Then, Remus flopped down on his desk chair, Sirius straddling him. The both of them stared at each other once more, their face inching closer and closer until their forehead touched and they shared each other's breath. All Sirius wanted to do was to kiss his daddy's lips, he missed them so much and they looked so tasty, but before he could catch them in his, he was put down on the floor, right in between Remus's legs. The man grabbed a handful of Sirius's brown locks and pulled back. Then, he lowered his mouth to Sirius's and whispered, "you wanted me to fuck you yeah? Then make it wet." Just before he let go, he licked Sirius's lips, making the boy whimper for more. However, instead of complaining, he began his task. First, he brought his face closer to Remus's clothed crotch and inhaled. Immediately, the manly scent of his daddy sent a spasm of pleasure through him. Then, he palmed the bulge in front of him, but was stopped when Remus pulled his hair once more, "no teasing love." With a nod of understanding, Sirius resumed his work by unbuttoning the man's trouser and pulling them down. The swelling under his daddy's grey boxer brief looked so appetizing, he wanted to mouth it and lick it. However, his daddy had said no teasing and he had to remove the underwear as well. Though he wasn't disappointed for long when the thick and hard cock of his teacher sprung in front of him. "So big," he murmured unintentionally. Of course, it wasn't the first time he had seen it, yet the size of it was not less impressive. To start with, Sirius grabbed the member in his hand and slid up and down a few times. His daddy was so hard, Sirius couldn't help but feel proud. When he felt the man's impatience, Sirius brought his mouth closer to the shaft and kissed the tip before he slid down to the underside with the tip of his tongue. Gently, he flicked it up and down, enjoying the feeling of his daddy's veins and taste on his tongue. Then, he went back to the head, lapping at the the tip and occasionally taking it in his mouth, only to retreat back. He repeated this a few times until his teacher tangled his fingers in his hair once again to pull. "I told you no teasing kitten." Remus whispered, his breathing heavy with lust. Before Sirius could apologize, his head was forcefully pushed down on Remus's dick. The boy opened his mouth and the man thrusted upwards. All the practice made itself useful when the boy took the entirety of his daddy's cock without gagging or choking. Instead, he let out a loud muffled moan. Again and again, Remus pushed his cock in and out of Sirius mouth, hitting the back of the boy's throat. Like a good boy, Sirius took it all in. His daddy's cock was filling up his mouth so well, tears of pleasure ran down his cheeks and mixed with the saliva dripping down his mouth. "Such a dirty little slut aren't you? Loving your throat getting fucked." Remus sneered as this time, he held Sirius's head down on his dick. The restriction of his airflow had Sirius's eyes rolling backwards. However, before he could orgasm right there and then, his head was pulled away and he was empty once more. As he looked up, his swollen lips were caught by his daddy's. Immediately, he let out a muffled sigh of satisfaction. His daddy's lips were perfect against his. However, before he could initiate more and melt in the kiss, Remus pulled back. With a soft, "good job baby," the momentarily sweetness had ended. It didn't bother Sirius much though, his cock was still aching for relief and he desperately needed his Daddy in him. When he was pulled back on Remus's lap, Sirius knew he was getting what he desired. As he straddled the man, he could feel the hard and wet member under his naked bottom and couldn't help the humping movements of his hips. When his daddy didn't stop him, Sirius knew he was free to do as he pleased. Quickly, he grabbed his daddy's shaft and positioned it towards his entrance. Then, he slowly lowered himself onto it, letting out multiple moans as his hole was stretched out and his insides were filled up. The toy was nothing compared to his daddy's big cock. Within a few seconds of adjusting, Sirius began to move. He first rolled his hips, which earned him a groan from his daddy. Then, he began to move up and down. The sensation was so good, he quickly became a moaning mess. When his daddy's rough fingertips began to twists his nipples, he cried out. Every part of his body felt so sensitive. His movements started to get messy as his legs went numb and the ecstasy took over. Remus then brought his lips to Sirius's and kissed him deeply while he got up and laid the boy on his desk. Before Sirius could realize the switch in position and place, Remus had started thrusting in him, burying himself deep in his boy. The sound of skin slapping, mouth kissing, moans and cries filled the room. The people passing by could probably hear them and it only added to Sirius's arousal. Once again, as if on cue, as soon as the thought crosses his mind, a knock sounded and a student's voice spoke, "Sir? Is everything alright?" Sirius's eyes widen in surprise and he was ready to get up, but his teacher had other plans in mind. As if unbothered, he simply placed a hand on Sirius's mouth and continued to thrust in the boy's hole, "yes, everything is alright. You can go on your way," he replied to the student behind the door, his voice perfectly normal, as if he wasn't fucking a student on his desk. When no sounds were heard for a few seconds, Sirius thought the person had left and breathed a sigh of relief. Remus fastened his pace and Sirius cried out, his eyes rolling backwards again. "Sir? Are you sure everything is alright?" The voice asked again. The student hadn't left, they had heard Sirius. However, instead of being embarrassed, the boy felt himself get harder, if that was even possible. "Yes. Why haven't you left yet?" Remus asked, his voice as neutral as before as he grabbed Sirius's furiously hard and leaking cock and gave it a squeeze. Sirius had to bite his lips to prevent the moans from escaping him once more. "Well you see, I was wondering if I- uhm," the student stuttered, "if I- well, could I come in? I just have a few, a few questions." At that, Sirius shook his head pleadingly. He must have looked quite silly, with tears of pleasure streaming down his cheeks, saliva and precum coating his skin and a dick so very hard, begging for the student not to come in. Remus must have thought it too because he whispered in Sirius's ear, "are you sure you don't want him to come in?" Sirius still shook his head, "really? Don't you want him to see you? See you under me, moaning and begging like a slut. See you with my cock buried in you, filling you up. You don't?" Sirius wanted to say no, but his body said otherwise. His daddy's words had him writhing and arching. However, he knew Remus would never share him or the sight of him like this with anyone else. He was his daddy's only and vice versa. "I'm quite busy right now, would you mind coming another time?" Remus replied to the student as he simultaneously fastened his pace and began to jerk Sirius off, "f-fuck, daddy. So good, feels so good, thank you daddy, thank you," the boy repeated, drunk with lust. If it wasn't for the hand over his mouth, the whole corridor would be filled with the sound of his moans and pleads for relief. Unfortunately, nothing was blocking the sound of the desk forcefully rocking back and forth. Therefore, it wasn't long before the student asked once more, "are you certain everything is alright?" When Remus didn't reply as he was too busy fucking and kissing his boy, the student announced, "i'm coming in sir!" As soon as the click of the doorknob being turned sounded, Remus buried himself deep in Sirius who could only moan, "f-fucccck daddy so deep, daddy- oh fuckkkkk" before he came all over his stomach, painting his skin with the white liquid. As the door crept open, Sirius's climax made him clench and tighten around Remus's cock, bringing the man to his own climax. Despite the surreal amount of ecstasy he felt, Remus still managed to grab his wand in time to close and lock the door with a quick spell. Neither bothered paying attention to the surprised student as they came down from their high. As Remus gently moved Sirius's sweaty hair away from his face, he pulled out, leaving Sirius's red hole gaping on thin air. The boy hadn't uttered a word since he felt his daddy's hot cum fill him, he was on cloud 9. After having casted a cleaning spell on their clothes, bodies and most of the room, Remus got dressed before he picked the boy up and carried him back to the chair, with Sirius on his lap. The boy was still naked, having no desire to move nor get dressed. He felt so good, so satisfied, he could stay like this forever, in his daddy's arms, his head laying on the man's firm chest. After having started a fire in the fireplace with another flick of a wand, Remus began to place gentle kisses all over Sirius's face as he praised him, "thank you love, you did so well. You were such a good boy for me, thank you." 

**[ THE END ]**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading "DADDY's BOY"
> 
> This was the first full smut I've ever written so I do apologize if it was lacking in any way.


End file.
